


10110 Means "I Love You"

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tassiter bought Atlas, and the deal came with a rather touchy AI program. His own AI helper is having mixed feelings about the other program. </p><p>Or, that AU where both Jack and Rhys are AIs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions In Code

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself. This AU has been drifting in and out of my mind for awhile now so...  
> Please picture something akin to Cortana from the Halo series when thinking of these AIs. Jack is not nearly as big as he is in Tales, and instead is more contained (like Cortana!) Same with Rhys!  
> :)

“Jack, I’ve went ahead and finished the deal with Atlas.” Harold started as he sat down heavily into his office chair. His eyes flickered over to the hologram port built into his desk, and he gave a dull hum as he saw the blue program flicker to life.

The code known as ‘Jack’ gave a big stretch, built to mimic human tendencies. “No shit,” The program quipped, smacking his lips together as he came out of hibernation. “Took you long enough.”

Tassiter had long learned to adapt to Jack’s unique dialogue. The programmer who coded him was long gone, and there wasn’t really a way to change it without causing corruption to his systems.

“Yes, well,” Harold taps his fingers together. “It came with a little surprise.”

Jack gives an audible hum at that, his arms crossing in front of his chest. “Really? Like what? Ohhh - don’t tell me, explosives?”

“No, Jack.” The CEO said with an ounce of exasperation. “No explosives.”

“Well, that’s a crying shame, kiddo.” The AI sighs and then adds, “So… anything new to add to my program with all this Atlas shit comin’ our way?”

“Actually… we already have all the code.” Harold states, grinning at the look Jack gives him.

Something between affronted and curious.

“Alright, stop fucking smiling, you’re pissing me off.” Jack snarks, and Harold stops himself from wincing at the program’s filthy mouth. “What’s so funny, anyways. You never smile.”

“I do to,” Harold corrects, a thought of Jeffery dashing across his mind. Grouchy now, he flashes a slim, silver USB flash drive. It had a golden, crisp font etched into the side of it which read ‘ATLAS’.

“Jack, this is _Rhys_. Atlas’ Artificial Intelligence system.” Harold introduces with little fanfare. He smirks at the offended look Jack gives.

“You are _not_ replacing _me_.” Jack states finally, puffing up in a flare of code.

“Oh, relax.” Tassiter groans, glancing at the flash drive, “I’d never replace Hyperion’s AI. You're superior in every way. But I don’t want to risk your program for corruption. It’s going to be easier to keep their AI.” He set the flash drive down neatly on his desk, and Jack stares at it like it was filth in his territory. “Besides, its coding in very similar to yours. Revolutionary. You two might get along.”

“I doubt that, pumpkin.” Jack hisses, pacing in his small space.

“Well, Mister Blake is coming up here to install Rhys into its own server. It’ll be locked in, for now. Off of the systems in Hyperion, so don’t worry.” Tassiter informed simply, not giving Jack the satisfaction of commenting on his dramatic sigh.

“Sir, with all the respect I can muster, in my cold, programmed heart… I don’t think Mister Blake is going to be installing Rhys anywhere. He’s not qualified to do so… but he uh,” Jack snickers, “Might be installing _something_ in you~” The AI breaks down into a roar of laughter and Harold flushes in color, reaching out to swipe his hand through the hologram of the AI just to disrupt his looks for a moment.

-:-

Two hours later, and Jack is scowling as Harold sets a simple, thin ECHO reader on the desk. The Atlas AI was installed and ready for re-booting.

“Ready to meet you new accomplice?” Tassiter asked with a smile as he watched Jack skulk, his blue holographic image slumped and mouth set into a scowl.

“Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with, kiddo.” Jack snapped back, eyes focused on the device on the desk.

Harold didn’t say anything more, merely brushed his index finger over the power button and sat back.

The ECHO reader slowly projected an amber lighting, faint and yet very defined. Then, there was a flicker of code, the holographic image of a young man glitching into view.

He was tall, and slim, his lithe form hugged by a black, high collared shirt and jacket.

Harold was impressed by the two-toned color palette, even more so by the golden seams on the fabric. Whoever had programmed him had been determined and inspired.

Tassiter couldn’t wait to see if Rhys’ personality had as much flair as his coding.

Finally, the AI was booted up, blinking and swiveling his head around to take in his new surroundings.

Harold sat back in his chair, folded his hands in front of him, and waited.

Jack couldn’t stop staring.

The Atlas program’s unique eyes landed on the Hyperion CEO, and Harold rose a brow upon seeing Rhys’ single, bright blue eye.

Three color palette, it was then.

“Good evening, Mister Tassiter.” Rhys addressed formally, sending him a smile and a nod. The AI then glanced towards Jack, and took a half-turn to introduce himself to them both. “I am the Atlas corporation’s Artificial Intelligence program.” The lithe man paused, then added, “I am aware that Hyperion has bought the rights to Atlas, and thus, now owns my coding…”

Jack’s eyes roamed over the program’s build, pausing to stare at Rhys’ perk little ass.

Who the hell would code _that_ in? Whoever the hell built Rhys must’ve been horny, Jack thought.

He smirked to himself and then focused onto the other AI as he said, “Yeah, kiddo, Hyperion owns us both, now.”

Rhys bristled a little and then glanced towards Jack, sending him a sly smile as he agreed, “Yes… I it does.” His voice held an edge of annoyance and yet… _something_ else.

Jack couldn’t wait to find out.


	2. Digital Blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter to keep things rolling!

“You’re pretty fancy lookin’,” Jack starts at first, watching boredly as Tassiter gives Rhys a few tasks just to see how the program runs.

The older program had to admit, the Atlas tech was _fast_.

Rhys was a newer code, with loads of neat little tricks and shortcuts.

But he still didn’t have near the processing energy as Jack did, he couldn't access mass amounts of data without lagging.

“I was coded to be aesthetically pleasing,” Rhys starts, a grin twitching onto his lips.

Jack scoffs, his mask hiding the darkening coding along his cheeks, even if Harold spied it creeping up the older AI’s ears.

Before he has a chance to comment on the rare occasion, Jack defends himself.

“Yeah, well, so was _I_.” The older program snaps back, arms crossing in front of his chest for a moment.

Harold’s eyes once again flicker over to the holographic image of the Hyperion AI, smirking as he noticed that Jack was restlessly prowling around in his area. He knew that acquiring a new program would ruffle Jack’s code.

The older program was powerful, but easily fell prey to jealousy. Tassiter blamed it on the man who programed Jack, guessing that there must’ve been some sort of internal conflict going on, and that coding the AI was a way to relieve himself of the burden.

Idly, he wondered if the programmer fled Hyperion, or was _escorted_ out by other means.

He’d have to check the records on that one.

-:-

“So,” Rhys lets out a little whistle, surprising Jack with the odd, recorded sound. “What’s going on with Mister Tassiter and Mist-”

“Been fucking for awhile now,” Jack answers with a shrug, glancing over towards the contained program on the desk. He isn’t disappointed with his peeking, as he watches a strange, blue hue come over Rhys’ facial features.

While the younger code sputters out in alarm, Jack grins and adds.

“Shame, Tassiter doesn’t allow cameras or technology in his room so… I don’t know how _that_ works.” He chuckles while Rhys gives a gag and a groan. “C’mon, cupcake, you asked.”

“Please, don’t remind me.” Rhys said and added a little, “ _Bleh_.”

“Awe, sweetie, I think they’re kinda cute. You know… in that… really old and snuggly way.” Jack snickers while Rhys slaps his mechanic hand to his face, and only laughs harder as it causes the younger AI to flinch in some sort of imagined discomfort.

“Okay - just, pleaaase, _stop_ talking, Jack.” Rhys groans, pursing his lips into a pout and growling at the other man.

Jack holds up his hands in agreement, huffing out the last of his laugh. He watches carefully as Rhys smooths his hair into place, that odd, blue blush still coating his features.

Damn.

The kid was… _cute_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry for the delay guys, had a family emergency.
> 
> Anyways... comments welcome! I just uh... wanted to write about blushing AIs?
> 
> Oh and... I'm starting to ship... Blake/Harold? What is this world coming to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I already have way too many stories hanging over my head. Oh well. *shrug*
> 
> Picture Rhys wearing his Atlas clothes, and Jack as his usual AI self.


End file.
